Irreplaceble
by ElleSmile
Summary: A decision Harvy made is about to change his life forever. But the expectations not always match the reality. Pairing: Harvey/OC, Mike/OC, Harvey/Mike
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_**" Marry you"**_

_It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_**Bruno Mars - "Marry you"**_

It was a mid-September rainy day in New York. The streets were fool with rushing people and the traffic was unbelievable. But unlike every other human being in the city, Harvey Specter wasn`t in a hurry. In fact, he had the whole time in the world. Probably no one would ever believe him, if he had admitted he waited for this very moment his whole life. Yeah, he was a bit of a macho man, he used to like one night stands, but everything changed. And the moment he was preparing so carefully was about to change his whole life. He was about to propose marriage.

That exact day he woke up rather early than usual. Take a quick shower, dressed himself and called Donna, informing her that he wouldn`t be able to arrive at the office till noon. If he have to be honest to himself he hasn`t been that nervous in his entire life. Even during the LSTCs.

By the time he got in the limo, his hands were shaking, he was all sweaty, heart was pounding furiously - probably he was about to have a heart attack pretty soon.

The car stopped in front of Tiffany & Co. He entered the store and stared at the showcase for about 15 minutes, while the shop assistant was bubbling something to him.

" I would like to see examples of your engagement rings, please. " The young man smiled at him and was about to pull out the stands, but instead he asked politely:

" Who is the lucky lady, Mr. Specter? " Harvey was a well known costumer of the store - he used to buy bracelets and necklaces to some of his lovers in the past, so this question almost made him blush.

" Actually, I am looking for male engagement ring. Something fine and unique. The cost doesn`t matter." he said and the shopping assistant nodded,obviously he was rather embarrassed by his mistake. He showed Harvey a few stands with bands. God, they were so many, how he was suppose to choose? And this ring wasn`t just another piece of jewelry, it was something special, something permanent, it was like saying "Forever" with a few grams of white gold and diamonds.

After long thinking, Harvey finally selected one of the bands, which ironically happened to be the most expensive one in the store. He paid and picked the small, black, velvet box and put it in his jacket`s pocket. One third of the job was done. Now he had to make the goddamn proposal and to recieve a positive answer from his furture fiance.

**PS:**

This is my first fanfiction ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"How deep is your love"**

_And you may not think I care for you _  
><em>When you know down inside <em>  
><em>That I really do <em>

_How deep is your love? _  
><em>How deep is your love? <em>  
><em>I really meant to learn <em>  
><em>Cos we're living in a world of fools <em>  
><em>Breaking us down when they <em>  
><em>All should let us be.<em>

**Take that - " How deep is your love"**

Harvey considered himself a classy person. And now, when he was about to make a proposal, he wanted to do it the traditional way, with all the kneeling and stuff, but he doesn`t have the intention of making it boring or cliché. That`s why he didn`t pick a fancy restaurant or a expensive hotel room and decided to pop the question at home.

_Their_ home.

It was about a month or so, when he and his fiancé decided to live together. Actually, it wasn`t decision at all, more like a high-class blackmailing, but Harvey didn`t seem to mind the techniques of his partner. In fact, he really enjoy the convincing part.

He left his office quite early, about eight thirty, knowing that he will have enough time to prepare.

As people knew, Harvey Specter hated surprises. Especially when he had a plan. So by the time he entered home and smelled the delicious aroma of something like ravioli cooking on the stove, he knew he was screwed up. Now the situation was more delicate than every case he ever had, because it included actual feelings.

" You are home early. I thought you said you had job to do. " Harvey said and loosened his tie, dropping it on the chair. He made few steps into the large kitchen and stood behind the man who was facing his back at him.

" The thing got cancelled, I still feel kinda guilt for leaving work earlier." The other man said, smiling, and pulled Harvey`s hands, resting them on his waist. He was about the age of 25, pasty, skinny, sandy blond man with charming face and adorable smile.

" I will always cover you up, you know." – Harvey kissed his forehead, then buried his head between the younger man`s neck and shoulder and started placing kisses on the naked skin, revealed by the thin cotton t-shirt.

" Hey, behave yourself! I am cooking a diner here and you are being naughty! It`s not fair! " the blonde man answered and felt his partner's hands tighten around his waist.

" Will you marry me, Clemens? " asked Harvey unexpectedly. He knew it was the most inappropriate way to propose marriage, but he couldn`t take the pressure anymore and pulled out the small black box from the pocket of his jacket, openned it, then let go of his shocked lover and kneeled.

" I will" said quickly Clemens and threw himself at Harvey, kissing him.

_Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it, guys! _

_PS. I`m sorry, I made some mistakes, but English is not my mother tongue._

_PS 2. I hope you are not disappointed that the fiancé is not Mike…_

_Love you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_**"Fuel to the fire"**_**

_The more you treat me cruel  
>It just adds fuel to the fire<br>Its easy like you do but it  
>Just chews my desire<br>You say you don't want me, I think your a liar,  
>Love or lust it just adds fuel to the fire<em>

_**The Maine - Fuel to the fire**_

Mike was at the office, approximately three hours and he was obviously pissed off. He waited for Harvey to show up whole morning. And now, when he did, he slapped the door under his nose and told him to wait. The young man stood outside his office like a lost puppy, while his boss was chit-chatting on the phone with someone. Mike decided not to try to talk to Donna, because standing here like a complete idiot after a long night of research was humiliating enough…

Then Jessica entered at Harvey's, looking rather suspicious. Oh, God, he probably screwed up, how great. Now he have to clean up the mess himself, after long hours of work and lack of sleep.

But it took Mike a few seconds to realize, Jessica wasn't mad at all, she was purely surprised. The woman smiled widely, approached Harvey and embraced him; they said thing or two to each other and then headed for the door. Opening the door, she was just about to leave, when she turned to Harvey and Mike could hear her saying:

"I am excited to hear the whole story over lunch. Pick me up from my office at 1 pm."

The young associate finally got the chance to meet his boss, without saying "Good morning" he handed him a folder he was holding and asked:

"So what's all the fuss about? You are obviously not getting promoted again, so…"

" It's non of your business, Mike. Why are you so angry, anyway? Lost your Harvard hoodie? Wait, you don't own one, since you've never been to Harvard. "Mike can swear he had never seen Harvey smiling like that since the day he met him. So he guessed something really big happened. But despite that fact, he was still the same douche bag.

" You are not running for president next year, are you? Because I appreciate you as a boss, but I'm not going to vote for you. Well, considering the fact, that I was looking through everything you asked me to last night, and then you are late, angry is the least I could be." The young man said and massaged his temple, then sat on the coach while Harvey was reading.

" Stunning. You've done a good job. I would give you a gold medal for that, but I am already paying you. And we have being through this before, I come and I go whenever I please, remember." Reminded Harvey. In fact, he knew, he looks weird with that stupid grin on his face, but he couldn't help it. Mike sighed and while he was waiting for Harvey to finish the reading, the blonde man noticed an unwrapped small package on the coffee table in front of him. He took a closer look and noticed that that there were two tickets for some Broadway show and a white paper, with Harvey's handwriting on it. The associate couldn't read anything, mainly, because it was written in French.

" I did`t know you speak French" said Mike and stared at his boss like he was some kind of alien. He couldn't even imagine how Harvey speaks French.

" I don't" the older man answered and after a second he added " But the copy girl does."

Jessica picked up an expensive restaurant near the office building, where she and Harvey had never visited before. They ordered their meals and suddenly they were standing there, on the round table in awkward silence, like they were two strangers.

"So, you finally decided to open up for your personal life, huh? "Said Jessica and content smile showed up on her face. Harvey just nodded, thinking of changing the subject.

" I never knew you are into guys. " She continued and picked up the wine glass in front of her and shook it to smell the aroma of the alcohol.

" Well, so do I, but it just happened. You know how it is, one moment you are like "oh, he is so charming, a dinner wouldn't hurt" and then the next one you are moving in together." Explained Harvey and judging by knowing him, Jessica could say he was rather embarrassed by the whole situation.

" So you live together now. But I told you earlier, I want to know the whole story" the woman grinned and finally tasted the wine.

" Well, you know me, I am not type of guy, who like theatre, it`s more like a Louis thing, but a friend of mine took me to one of those fancy Broadway premiers. I thought the play wouldn`t impress me, but it did. Mainly because of Clemens, he was in the leading role that night and his performance was so…pure and vivid and real. I couldn`t resist the temptation to see him again so I went to like three plays within a month and then I finally got to talk to him. Convinced him to go to a dinner, then to a date and then to another one. that after three months I found out some things that he is not just a Broadway actor." Harvey took a deep breath but Jessica was fascinated by his story.

" He is the French ambassador's son."

" So how is it going with the future big daddy in law?" Jessica asked, hiding very well she was surprised by Clemens` descent.

" I met him just once and all I can say is he has a bigger ego than mine." laughed Harvey

" Is that even possible?" Joked the woman and started laughing too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**"Break me, shake me"**_

_I never thought I'd change my_  
><em>opinion again<em>  
><em>But you moved me in a way that I've<em>  
><em>never known<em>

_So you're the kind that deals with the_  
><em>games in the mind<em>  
><em>Well you confuse me in a way that<em>  
><em>I've never known<em>

**Savage garden – "Break me, shake me"**

After the lunch with Jessica, Harvey went to the florists` nearby "Pearson Hardman" to order three dozens of white roses for Clemens. He added the small note, that copy girl wrote for in French and informed the seller he will pick the flowers himself around seven o'clock. It was already a tradition for Harvey to give his fiancé a similar kind of bouquet after every performance. It took him ages to convince one of Clemens` co-star to tell him what kind of flowers he likes. And after he knew this well-kept secret, he made a move and finally visited him in his dressing room after the play and invited him to a dinner, but Clemens refused. He couldn't believe that happened one year and three months ago.

Honestly speaking, Clemens was one tough cookie, tougher than most of Harvey's clients. It was probably caused by his political genes…or his French genes. The attorneys spent more than two months trying to convince Clemens to go on an actual date with him. But that was all in the past, because now they were about to get married.

When Harvey got back at the office, his client was already waiting for him and Donna was entertaining the man, using all of her power to make him stay a little longer.

About 4 pm Harvey was done with the conversation and secretly started looking through some wedding magazines, despite the fact that he knew that Clemens` mother will do all the arrangements for the ceremony. After all, she was a famous fashion guru.

Donna was making herself a coffee, when she saw Rachel and a young man, wearing highly expensive suit approaching her desk.

" This is Mr. Specter's office." Rachel said and smiled, then left the stranger to Donna.

" I see Mr. Specter doesn't have any appointments at this time, so I assume you don't have one. In that case I am afraid you'll have to wait till tomorrow to meet him." she explained with polite look on her face.

" I am enough valuable myself. I don't need an appointment. " Clemens said and leaned on Donna's desk. " I see he is in his office, I'll pay him a quick visit."

" Apparently, you have trouble understanding me, sir. You cannot get in there without an appointment." The woman repeated, almost loosing her temper.

" Apparently, you have trouble listening to me, madam, because I am getting in there right now!" – Donna was already ready to say the same thing she said just now, one more time , when Harvey got out of his office. His heart almost melted when he saw his fiancé standing in front of him. He smiled at him and invited him in the office .

" What are you doing here? " Harvey asked. Clemens have never visited him at work before. He never wanted to. His fiancé once confessed that he was sick of office buildings, desks and fake polite manners, mainly because he spent his entire childhood in such conditions and they give him creep ever since.

" Isn`t it obvious? Visiting! I forgot to give you the tickets this morning, so I gave them to your driver. I just wanted to make лsure he brought them on time. But I see he delivered them. You are coming tonight, right? " the younger man asked and his eyes caught a glimpse of the magazines on Harvey's desk. " You just proposed and you are already making plans, that's fast. Faster then you took my clothes off last night."

" I couldn't help it. Wait a second. Tickets? How many of them?"

" Two – one for you and one for your associate!" said Clemens and started flipping through one of the issues. " And just for the record, I want small, but perfect winter wedding in Paris. Nothing too fancy."

" I am not taking Mike with me! He doesn't belong there!" the older man replied and his face expression suddenly changed, he was more serious now.

" Oh, yes, you are. Harvey, he belongs with you, you are his mentor. Besides, I am dying to meet this kid. So you are taking him with you and that's final. Oh, and one more thing, you have to pick up my brother from the airport at six thirty because I will be rehearsing then. He has a ticket for the show." Harvey opened his mouth to respond, but Clemens shot a glace at him and he stood silent. Oh, God, since when he was taking orders from someone else? Sometimes he hated being so soft and obedient around Clemens, like now, for example. He was going to babysit Mike and Clemens`brother instead of having some quality time watching the play. This love thing was a shit.

* * *

><p><em>Guys, thank you for all your comments. I am really flattered by your words. Again, thank you so much!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_My persuasion can build a nation._  
><em>Endless power our love we can devour.<em>  
><em>You'll do anything for me.<em>

" Mike! " – Harvey screamed, seeing his associate wandering around the hallway. The blonde man turned around and walked in the office without saying a word. " I need you to take something I ordered from the florists. You`ll tell the man there was a change of plans and I couldn`t pick the flowers up myself"

" So, what , I am your delivery guy now?" asked Mike, obviously he wasn`t in the mood for doing favors.

" You will be what I want you to be, so shut the hell up and pick up the bouquet! One more thing, I will be waiting for you here around seven, make sure you look presentable and take the flowers with you." the older man ordered and smirked. He really liked to be in charge.

" Why, where are you taking me? You are not going to abduct me, right?"

" Chill out, why would I need flowers for if I was going to abduct you." Harvey had in mind a great nasty joke but somehow the situation wasn`t funny at all. He was taking orders from his fiancé, he was going to have the most awful evening in his life because of Mike's presence and Clemens' brother probably was going to hate him for no reason.

After this quick meeting, Mike immediately went to the florists. He couldn`t help but wonder who are those flowers for. Harvey wasn`t exactly the romantic kind of guy, but who knew what`s behind the severe man in the expensive suit. He was fascinated when the seller gave him the largest bouquet he had ever seen. The associate thought how he would feel if he had received such a beautiful present. What would it be if Harvey gave it to him?

The plane landed exactly at six thirty and Harvey wondered how he could recognize someone he had never met before. But fortunately for him this wasn`t that difficult as he thought since Ansel was almost clone of his brother. Well, he had long brown curly hair and was a bit younger than Clemens, but despite of that he was a complete copy of Harvey's fiancé. The boy greeted him and Harvey took his suitcase, leading him to the car.

Unlike Clemens, Ansel was the most quiet person Harvey had ever met. He was silent during the whole time, which made Harvey wonder does he even speaks English. The attorney knew that the boy had never spent more than a month in America. The situation in Clemens' family was delicate since the divorce of the ambassador and his wife nine years ago. That delicate, that even Clemens himself refused to talk about it and mentioning it always causes a fight.

The car stopped in front of Pearson Hearding office building, where Mike was waiting. He got in the limo with the bouquet and was surprised to see that Harvey has a company. The associate smiled at the stranger and handed his boss the flowers.

" Mike, this is AnselBlanchard, the French ambassador`s son, Ansel, this is my associate, Mike Ross. " Harvey said and smiled, looking at the roses while the other two were handshaking.

" Must have took you ages to find out. It's a big secret you know, a few people know about the roses. " Ansel said

" You have no idea. But I am very stubborn when something worth it." Answered Harvey which made Mike wonder what they were talking about. In that same moment his boss reached to him to give him something. It was a ticket to some Broadway show. Okay, now everything made sense. Harvey was going to hit on some hot actress, but why the ambassador's son knew this " big" secret they were talking about. The things that popped up in his head were really kinky and now he had a mental image in his mind of Harvey and the other man having a threesome with some busty blonde woman.

When they entered in the theatre, Harvey pointed the direction of their seats, which were placed on the third row of the balcony. The first act started minutes after their arrival.

" I wonder if you had noticed how this part suits him. He is quite dramatic and jealous just like Otello" said Ansel, which made Harvey laugh. He was starting to like the kid even more and more.

" The part does, but this black, curly wig and the fake tan doesn't!" said the attorney quickly and turned his head to see how Mike was staring at the stage with widened eyes.

" What, Mike, you haven`t been to a theatre before?"

" I have, but this is like… I have no words to describe it!"

By the end of the play, Mike was already crying like a baby, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, because he knew that his boss would mock him.

" I knew you are sensitive, but, seriously? Now, wipe your eyes and let`s go."

" Where?" asked he and followed the other two.

In a minute or two, they were already backstage and were waiting in front of a massive, iron door. Harvey didn't hesitated to knock, and after three strong knocks, he received a permission to come in.

The room was huge, dark and cold, full of rows and rows of hangers with costumes on them. Next to the big mirror the star of the show was removing his make-up. Now, without the wig and the make- up Mike notice the obvious resemblance between Ansel and the other man.

" Not a word about my outfit or looks, okay." Said the actor to Harvey and he rapidly gave him the flowers.

" I was going to say you were magnificent. Mike even cried. " attorney replied

" Is that so. " Clemens made a few steps and now he was standing next to Mike, looked at him for a second then he approached his brother and gave him a hug. They said something to each other in French and Clemens smiled, stroking the young boy's cheek. The associate could swear he shivered when he felt the stranger's look on him, there was something about this guy that gave him creeps. " You are awfully rude, Harvey, you haven't introduced me to your associate, but don't worry, I could do it myself." Clemens turned around and faked a smile before saying: " Hello, I am Clemens Blanchard, Harvey's fiancé."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**" What lies beneath"**_

_So I'll find what lies beneath_  
><em>Your sick twisted smile<em>  
><em>As I lie underneath<em>  
><em>Your cold jaded eyes<em>  
><em>Now you turn the tide on me<em>  
><em>'Cause you're so unkind<em>  
><em>I will always be here<em>  
><em>For the rest of my life<em>

_**Breaking Benjamin - What lies beneath**_

After meeting Harvey's so called fiancé, Mike went straight home. He poured some vodka he was keeping for occasions like this and sat on the sofa in his living room thinking about all the stuff that had happened tonight. In such short period, his life changed a lot. He never knew he actually cared about his boss that much. In fact, too much. This Clemens guy looked like a total douche with his fancy lines and bossy attitude. And the way he treated Harvey was just unacceptable. Even more, Harvey let Clemens talk to him like this…like he owned him.

Honestly speaking, Harvey deserved a punishment like this for being bitchy to everyone, but God, it was too much for him. Mike couldn't handle living alongside creature like Clemens. At least not willingly.

The morning afterwards was even more unbearable. Today, obviously, Harvey had decided to be extra mean to him for no reason. The truth was, he had forgotten some very valuable and necessary documents at home but had no time to get back home and get them. He called Clemens to ask him to bring them to him, unfortunately he already had left for rehearsal but he said he'll send Ansel to do this favor for him. In hour or so, Harvey received a call from Donna that he has a visitor. The younger Blanchard went in the office and Harvey noticed that he has even the same walk as his brother – slightly elegant, not too slow, not too fast. The boy left the folders on the desk silently and Harvey taught that it would be good to start a converstion.

" Thank you so much. I owe you. " he said to the boy and smiled " So Clemens said you have decided to apply for The Academy of Arts, how is that going. "

" Don't do this, please." Replied Ansel, already heading for the door.

" Do what exactly?"

" Pretend to be my friend or even worse, part of my family, because you are not and I doubt you ever will be. Family is the most important thing for me and if it is up to me to protect it I'll do anything to keep you away from it. See, I've seen plenty of people like you, they use Clemens, then throw him away because deep inside he is naïve and vulnerable. They come and they go because he let them and the he suffers quietly. When I was younger, I watched him destroying himself because of it and I felt terrible, because I was helpless, but now I am not. And believe me, he is not the only good actor in our family. The fact that he has a ring on his finger doesn't make him yours. And you may be the biggest closer in New York, you may have never lost a battle in this town, but remember, I am not from around here, so take my advise – watch your back. Oh, one more thing, you can ask him what had happened with Simone, just to make sure that I wasn't kidding." Harvey was watching the kid with disbelief. His eyes widened by the end of Ansel's speech. He really was dead serious about everything he said. The attorney was just about to say something to prove Ansel was wrong about him, when he heard the door slam.

The same day Harvey decided to invite Clemens and Ansel over a lunch. He meant to solve this problem between him and the younger Blanchard immediately, but when he arrived at the restaurant, he saw only Clemens sitting there reading the menu.

" I am so sorry I am late, I got caught by the traffic." Harvey explained and kissed Clemens' cheek before he took his place behind the table.

" It's okay, I just got here. But unfortunately, Ansel couldn't make it, you know how it goes when you apply for something." The attorney decided to skip part with the conversation he had with Ansel this morning, but he was really bothered about the whole situation.

" You have never told anything about your exes." Harvey said and looked at his fiancé demandingly.

" Well, there is nothing much to tell really. I am just one really unlucky guy when it comes to relationships."

" What about Simone?"

" Who told you about him? " asked Clemens and looked away from the menu to capture Harvey's glance.

" Ansel might have mentioned him." The older man replied and tried to act natural, like nothing had happened this morning.

" He was a bastard. He cheated on me many times with various men. Acted like he loved me. Lied, you know basic stuff. The thing that pissed me off the most was that Ansel caught him and took pictures and he was still denying it. "

In that very moment Harvey Specter realized that he was screwed. He needed a plan and he needed it now. And he knew just the man who was going to help him.


End file.
